Slave: SasoDei Ch 5
by Demon Dairy
Summary: Ch. 5


Deidara kept looking down for what seemed like an eternity.

"I can make exploding sculptures" said Deidara quietly.

Pein raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Deidara reached into his pocket and pulled out some clay. His hand mouths opened up and took it and started chewing it up. After awhile they spit out some small sculptures. Deidara threw one out and made a hand sign making it explode (not that big people).

Pein looked utterly hopeless at that moment

"I can make them much bigger but I'm in a house so…."

Pein nodded.

"You'll do" he said as he motioned him to sit next to Sasori

Deidara was hesitant but sat down on the couch as far from Sasori as possible.

"So……..what do we do now???" asked Deidara.

"Games, movies, talk, books, eat" that's about it here said Pein.

Deidara nodded and just looked around as Kisame and Hidan started palying video games, Pein and Konan started talking and Kakuzu and Sasori started reading.

He decided to watch Kisame and Hidan play some type of video game. After he got bored with that he started fidgeting with his fingers.

Couple Hours Later

Deidara noticed it was getting dark and got up to leave until he noticed Sasori follow him.

Deidara gave him a questioning look.

"I'm walking you home" he said plainly.

Deidara nodded slightly and and walked out the door.

The whole walk was complete silence but that didn't bother Deidara, he actually enjoyed walking with Sasori.

He looked over at Sasori admiring the young man until Sasori looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Deidara blushed and quickly looked away.

.  
Sasori's thoughts

"So the blonde likes me" thought Sasori as he slightly smirked.

"This…….could get interesting" thought Sasori.

At the Mansion

Deidara stopped infront of the huge gate.

"This is it" said Deidara

"I guess I'll see you at s_______"

Deidara was suddenly cut off as he was pushed up against the gate and pulled into a rough kiss.

Deidara's eyes widened as he felt Sasori slip his tongue into his mouth. He tried pushing the red head away but to no avail.

After a few minutes Sasori pulled away leaving only a string of saliva connecting them.

Deidara's cheeks were flushed with his eyes half open and panting. Sasori smirked and let him down.

"See you tomorrow" said Sasori walking away as if nothing happened.

Deidara was a bit stunned but punched in the code to open the gate and walked in. He went upstairs to his room and took a shower. As he came out he was suddenly thrown onto his bed.

He looked up to see a very angry Itachi.

"Little blonde bitch!!!!" hissed Itachi as he slapped Deidara across the face.

"You think I didn't see you with that red headed boy!?!?!" he hissed again

"I'm sorry Itachi!!!!! I tried to push him away but I couldn't!!!!!!! I swear I tried!!!!!!!" cried Deidara.

Itachi turned Deidara over and tied his wrists.

"Don't you dare move" said Itachi as he left the room.

He soon returned but Deidara couldn't see him.

He felt Itachi put something around the base of his shaft. He yelped in shock as he suddenly felt something prod at his entrance. He cried out in pain as he felt Itachi shove something into him. Deidara was suddenly turned over. Itachi sat him up so he was sitting with his knees behind him. Itachi grabbed Deidara's face and made hm face him.

"I'm going to make you scream" he said sadistically.

He pulled back and reached into his pocket. He took out two small controllers with switches on them. He suddenly flicked one of the switches.

Deidara felt the thing around his shaft start to vibrate making him yelp as he cringed. His cheeks started to flush as he started getting hard.

Itachi walked over and kissed the blonde. When Deidara tried to pull back Itachi pulled him back. Itachi flipped the switch on the other controller making the vibrater turn on. Deidara opened his mouth to scream but was cut off as Itachi slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth and started messaging their tongues together.

Deidara felt tears run down his cheeks.

He gasped as he felt himself going over the edge. Itachi broke their kiss and moved down to Deidara's shaft and started pumping it with his hand.

Deidara suddenly screamed as he came into Itachi's hand.

Itachi licked the sticky substance of his hand and three of his fingers. He took the other two fingers and shoved them in Deidara's mouth. Deidara gagged and pulled away.

Itachi pulled the vibrater out and took the toy off Deidara's shaft and put a pair of pants on the younger man.

"You are mine Deidara" said Itachi as he left.


End file.
